


Feverish

by WildlingGirl



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: 1drabble, Established Relationship, Fever, Flash Sideways Verse, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's a doctor, so he should know how to deal with his boyfriend's cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish

"You're burning up" Jack said, removing his hand from his patient's forehead.

"Ain't I always?" Sawyer replies with a smug smirk that would've resulted sexy had he not been... all sick-looking. His clothes and hair were drenched with sweat and he was covered up to his face with blankets. Definitely not his best look, in the doctor's mind at least.

"You need to rest. It'll pass."

"Wait, that's it?" Sawyer snapped. "Just give me some fuckin' magic pills or something doc, I have work to do!"

"I already called the station. Miles agrees you should take the day off."

"You did what?!" Sawyer blurts out, outraged, attempting to sit up. Jack doesn't allow it.

"You're sick. You're not getting out of this bed until you're better" Jack instructs. "Doctor's orders."

"Make me" Sawyer grins. He effectively removes Jack's grip and sits up to face him at equal height.

Jack looks at his face and sighs before kissing him in the forehead before instructing him to rest and 'get better' before leaving for the hospital.

He should get him some tea, maybe a pill to put the fever down. He knows how to control a simple cold like that, it's an easy task. But watching Sawyer so vulnerable and defenseless for once was too amusing for him to resist leaving him with the cold just one more day.


End file.
